CORAZON DE CRISTAL
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Dos vidas distintas, dos almas incomprendidas. Tiempo y distancia no es el limite para arriesgar por amor.


**Buenas tardes amigos y queridos lectores….**

 **Sigo recopilando una larga lista de historias escritas hace tiempo, mientras busco tiempo e inspiración para sumar algo nuevo. Este pequeño shot fue usado hace tiempo para un regalo especial a una amiga de la distancia. Espero que les guste.**

 **CORAZON DE CRISTAL:**

En la tierra del sonido nació hace años, una mujer de cristal…

Llevaba por nombre, Sakura Haruno. Su cuerpo era frágil, estaba completamente constituido de un fino y precioso cristal. Era graciosa, amable y muy querida por los animalillos. Su sonrisa mágica, tenía el poder de curar cualquier mal en las personas. Su figura era fina, como una bailarina de esas cajitas musicales antiguas. Su cabello era rosado como las flores brillantes de toda ocasión, y era amada en el mismo instante de conocerla. Tenía belleza en cada centímetro de su ser, y una gracia natural que grajeaba una especie de hechizo amoroso en hombres o mujeres por igual.

Pero su vida era frágil, tal como el cuerpo que Kami le había otorgado en gracia desde el nacimiento mismo. La tierra del sonido era cruel, porque cada habitante se comunicaba en un tono de voz demasiado alto para lo normal. El cuerpo de aquella mujer de cristal, vibraba y se cuarteaba ante los embates sonoros de conocidos o extraños.

Cuando más la amaban, más querían poseerla. Y consecuentes a sus deseos vanos, intentaban acercarse a ella y hablar mucho más fuerte que los demás. Tratando de conquistarla, intentando dominarla o simplemente amándola de un modo que llevaba a la perdición.

La mujer de cristal lloró su desgracia. Sakura sufrió por tener que permanecer en un mundo que le hacía daño con el mero contacto del sonido. Amigos o pretendientes, familiares o simplemente transeúntes, todos elevaban sus voces haciéndole daño a cada segundo. Arriesgando a destruirla, si no contaban con la gracia para obtener su cariño.

Algunos seres queridos, intentaron ocultar del mundo a Sakura Haruno bajo la seguridad de una campana protectora. Como la flor en aquel planeta pequeño del principito. Como la madre con su bebe recién nacido. Y allí pensaron en mantenerla, porque era mejor que no saliera nunca más al mundo cruel. Porque no había nacido como todos los seres normales, hechos de carne y hueso.

Otras personas, le exigieron que fuera más fuerte. Le atacaron duramente tratando de generar que el cristal de su cuerpo se volviera más sólido. Entendían que obligarla a cambiar, era una forma de amarla mejor. Quisieron poseerla, pero además cambiar lo que nos les agradaba de esa grácil mujer de cristal. Como estar enamorado de un sueño, aquel que puedes moldear a tu antojo o semejanza.

Durante años Sakura estuvo oculta. Incluso se decidió a visitar médicos especiales que pudieran darle a su cuerpo lo que ella naturalmente no tenía. Hubo muchas recetas, muchos remedios y algunos regaños desde la soberbia de aquellos licenciados del todo. Pero el tiempo trascurrió sin resultados evidentes. Y la mujer de cristal, siguió siendo lo que siempre fue. Una bella figura, constituida de un material precioso pero frágil.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cierto día el destino quiso que la mujer de cristal, conociera a un hombre de hojalata llamado Naruto.

Se comunicaron por cartas, en la distancia las palabras sin sonidos no podían herir el cuerpo de la mujer. Hablaron durante horas, atraves de los días, pasando por semanas y más allá de los meses. Hablaron de nada, y al mismo tiempo de todo. Porque dos seres de mundos tan distintos no podían juzgar al otro a un nivel que el daño fuera grave o definitivo. Y Naruto, el hombre de hojalata era común. No era brillante como los de oro, ni fuerte como los de hierro. Tenía la herrumbre que otorga el tiempo, la lluvia y la intemperie. Pero había aprendido que sus límites físicos, y ellos nunca le impedían ser atento, gracioso o humano. Ella pudo reír, y él pudo deleitarse con ese mágico sonido aun por tiempo y distancia.

Y lograron hacerse amigos, disfrutando aquellos momentos de comunicación personal como ningún otro. Aun a la distancia, se sintieron por primera vez en muchos años, más juntos al otro que nunca. Dejaron de estar llenos de soledad.

Ese tiempo fuera del tiempo, le dio a Sakura una idea que poco a poco lo cambiaria todo. Las voces fuertes le hacían daño, su cuerpo vibraba y toda la estructura amenazaba a romperse. Entonces comenzó a tomar distancia. Pidiendo a sus familiares que hablaran más bajo, parándose a varios metros de quien eventualmente quisiera dedicarle una palabra. Comenzó a comprender que la primera persona en aceptar la fragilidad de su cuerpo, debía ser ella misma. Tenía que conocer con exactitud sus límites. Debía mirarse al espejo hasta saber cada línea de su figura cuarteada por los daños del pasado. La primera en quererse y entenderse, debía y tenía que ser ella misma. Porque todos somos del modo que nacimos. Y jamás el tiempo nos puede cambiar en esencia.

La soledad le ayudó a pensar. Alejarse de sonidos graves y fuertes la devolvieron a su centro. Recorrió los campos de la naturaleza, disfruto del sol y de la lluvia en las tardes. Escuchó solo el tañido suave de la música que le gustaba desde siempre. Supo sus límites personales, y se decidió a mejorarlos sin ser obligada por el mundo a cambiar lo que no podía. Su cuerpo era, y seria siempre de cristal. Pero era un material hermoso, digno de admiración, lleno de riqueza y capaz de resonar al compás de bellas melodías armoniosas.

La mujer de hermosos cabellos rosados, salió de su campana tiempo después y comenzó a ser feliz. No necesitaba esconderse del sonido, solo escuchar lo que era valioso. No necesitaba esconderse de las personas, solo mantener la distancia correcta para evitar que las voces le produjeran algún daño. Y fue tan hermosa y amada, como las personas que ella deseaba tener cercanas lo quisieran. Porque a pesar de daño pasado, Sakura también tenía un corazón amable y compasivo. Odiar le haría daño, vengarse no estaba en naturaleza.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunos meses después, aun cuando parecía que nada podía cambiar demasiado, la mujer de cristal llamada Sakura Haruno recorría un bosque y encontró a alguien inesperado.

Allí junto a lago, de aguas claras y con reflejo del sol que le hacía más refulgente, estaba parado el ultimo ser que espero conocer en persona de ese mundo. Allí a lo lejos, pero casualmente nunca más cercano estaba ubicado Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre de hojalata. Tan común como ella lo había imaginado, tan sin brillo que jamás podría reflejar el cristal. Allí ese hombre la aguardaba aun sin saberlo completamente. Y ella se acercó con confianza, tal vez la que no había tenido por años considerando el daño que sonido alto podía generarle. Pero decidió la bella Sakura, acercarse mucho porque lo conocía, y así lograr verlo mejor.

Se entendieron de solo mirarse. Y la voz de aquel hombre era baja y suave. El conocía el dolor del cristal contra un sonido elevado. Las sonrisas les ganaron, y la mujer pudo por fin conocerlo tal cual era. Ni más ni menos que aquella hojalata sin ápice de belleza exterior.

Muchas veces, durante los mensajes anteriores Sakura se preguntó sobre aquel hombre lejano. Le sorprendía que se entendieran tan bien. Le maravillaba que pudieran pensar del mismo modo aun siendo de mundos y materiales tan dispares. ¿Quién era el tal Naruto para quererla? ¿Quién era ella para encontrar el amor en aquel ser tan distante y diferente?

Sobre el final de aquel encuentro, cuando el calor del sol estaba causando que ambos debieran separarse por falta de tiempo. Aquella mujer de cristal se prometió volver a verlo. Y el hombre sonrió con felicidad porque en cierto modo, había aprendido a amarla. Era inevitable, aun en un ser de hojalata.

-lamento no poder ser más fuerte….-le confesó Sakura con cierta amargura. Porque de conocerlo, quiso ser mejor para poder atraerlo.

-y yo lamento…..ser solo de hojalata….-respondió Naruto de repente, entendiendo que su constitución no era de fino material que atraía las miradas del mundo. Y quiso ser más atractivo para ella.

Pero ambos entendieron con el tiempo, que tal cosa no importaba. ¿Qué podía ser vital en cambiar lo que eran por el mundo? El amor era aceptar lo que ellos eran, y encontrar al menos otro ser en el mundo, que hiciera exactamente lo mismo. ¿Para qué ser amados por cientos? ¿Por qué razón cambiarse a sí mismos para agradar a miles? La mujer podía intentar ser más fuerte. El hombre podía intentar ser de un material más brillante. ¿Pero cuál era el costo de tal cambio?

Se miraron a la distancia, cuando luego de algunas horas se retiraban. El hombre se quedó junto al lago esperando volverla a ver. Ella se ocultó en el bosque como lo había hecho tras la campana hace años. Ambos no querían ver partir al otro. Ambos no querían estar distanciados por siempre. Pero la mujer de cristal tenía miedo. No solo su cuerpo, también su corazón era de un fino material frágil. ¡Ser de cristal era tan terrible! ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un amor fallido? ¿Cómo arriesgarse amar cuando todo podía salir mal? Aquel hombre no podría entenderla. Él era fuerte y nada le iba a ocurrir jamás. Nada le afectaba, porque su cuerpo era de hojalata.

Entonces, cuando aquella mujer pelirosa espiaba a la distancia lo que ese hombre de hojalata hacía en su soledad, descubrió un hecho que puede terminar esta historia algún día, con un final feliz. Lo vio abrir la pequeña puerta que tenía en su pecho, y por el reflejo del lago frente al que aguardaba volverla a ver, la mujer pudo notar una extraña y triste realidad.

Aquel hombre llamado Naruto…

De un mundo y una forma totalmente diferente…

También tenía un corazón de cristal…

 **Fin de la historia.**


End file.
